Guerrilla
Vietcong Guerrilla "Yankee go home." :- Guerrilla Tactical Analysis * Saboteur: A woman who fights in her own way for the Vietcong, the Guerrilla can blend into the civilian population thanks to her unassuming appearance, and is equipped with a variety of lethal traps that she can employ to make life hell for her enemies. * I.E.D.: The Guerrilla carries around with her a number of improvised pipe bombs, which explode after a certain amount of time. She must get up close to plant the bomb, a dangerous undertaking, but if she is successful the bombs can do a lot of damage. * A doctor's worst nightmare: Alternatively, the Guerrilla can dig a hole in the ground and deploy poisonous pungi sticks. Victims, even if not killed by the initial stab, will be "down with the sickness". * Not a fighter: The Guerrilla has so much gear that she can't even carry a presentable sidearm, so if the enemy finds her, she is helpless. Operational History Both offensive and defensive tactics of the Vietcong often involved luring ARVN Rangers and Allied troops into a maze of concealed fortifications, or into ambush positions, where they could be bled before the Vietcong withdrew. Initial positions were sometimes made to appear deliberately weak, including unmanned bunkers and light sniper-type resistance to bait enemy forces inside the killing zone. In the meantime, more lethal elements manoeuvred and concentrated inside the fortified complex to inflict maximum damage. Jungle terrain offered ideal environments for such methods, but they were also used to cynical effect in civilian areas. Firing a few rounds and withdrawing could not only lure enemy troops into a trap based on civilian structures but could also induce Allied/ARVN forces to unleash hasty artillery and tactical air strikes after relatively token provocation. This created excessive destruction in the built up areas and radicalized the populace against the attacking troops. Known as "Vikky" to Allied forces, Guerrillas are women that have taken up their own methods of war and have aligned themselves with the Vietcong for the sole reason of causing as much pain possible to the Allied Peacekeepers. They have armed themselves with a vast array of booby traps, and intend to only take as many foreigners with them as possible. They are the daughters of murdered families, and seek revenge against those they once thought were friends. Punji sticks were sometimes deployed in the preparation of an ambush. Soldiers lying in wait for the enemy to pass would deploy punji sticks in the areas where the surprised enemy might be expected to take cover, thus soldiers diving for cover would impale themselves. Punji sticks would be placed in areas likely to be passed through by enemy troops. The presence of punji sticks may be camouflaged by natural undergrowth, crops, grass, brush or similar materials. They were often incorporated into various types of traps; for example, a camouflaged pit into which a man might fall (it would then be a trou de loup). They were often smeared with human faeces to increase the risk of causing infection. A pipe bomb is an improvised explosive device, a tightly sealed section of pipe filled with an explosive material. The containment provided by the pipe means that simple low explosives can be used to produce a relatively large explosion, and the fragmentation of the pipe itself creates potentially lethal shrapnel. Generally high explosives such as TNT are not used, because these and the detonators they require are expensive and difficult to obtain. Such explosives also do not require the containment of a pipe bomb. Instead, any sort of explosive mixture the builder can find or make can be and will be used. Just the Stats GLA Guerrilla "When you're wounded and lost on Afghanistan's plains, '' ''And the women come out to carve up what remains, '' ''Just reach for your rifle and blow out your brains, '' ''And go to your gods like a soldier. '' ''Go, go, go like a soldier, '' ''Soldier of the Legion." :- Graffiti found in the outskirts of the Xanadu Sprawl, Afghanistan Background "Death to the Soviet infidels!" :- Guerrilla, while digging a hole for an Allied patrol When the war broke out in the Middle East, and the GLA started their attacks on heavily armed enemy units, they noticed their lack of firepower rather bloodily. Overthinking their tactics, they came to the conclusion that weakening the enemy first with surprise attacks will prove more effective, especially to reduce the enemy's morale. However, what is special about these Guerrillas is that they are mostly females. While the men fight with guns, the women plant bombs to surprise foolish convoys, while Scorpion Tanks hide in the bushes, ready to attack and loot whatever that is caught in the trap. A name often murmured is Kogasam Tatacharum, who is said to have planted so many bombs in her life and surprised so many enemies that troops on service in these regions fear her more than a V2 suddenly attacking. While both the Allies and Soviets see these women as merely pawns of the GLA, they don't realize that they, inadvertently, led to many of these women taking up arms in the first place. Their fathers, brothers, husbands, all fought for the GLA yes. But these women only saw their families, their beloveds being taken, frozen or shot or any number of horrible fates. The GLA manipulated their anger, their grief, into a coalesced form of rebellion and hate. The GLA leaders simply point the guerrillas at a target, whisper that they're responsible for the death in their lives, and sit back and watch. They promise the women revenge, and desperation does the rest. All the while the Allies and Soviets don't realize that with each guerrilla they arrest, freeze, and even kill, they only add more fuel to the GLA's growing bonfire. Category:Units Category:Vietnam